percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daeman Kane
Daeman Kane Appearance Brutus has shaggy, black hair that sometimes falls over his eyes. His eyes are like swirling black orbs that are even visible during the darkest of knights. His muscles are well toned and he has a very fit build. He's 6'2", with long, muscular legs that help him in running, and big arms. His jaw is well trimmed and set, as well as his nose. His is in perfect condition for fighting and has a few battle scars here and there. Personality Brutus is very quiet; some may even call him secluded. He, as a son of Hades, prefers the night unlike most people. He feels most powerful in the shadows, especially in a fight. Brutus, however, does open up to his closest of friends. He is a natural born leader and has a god-given gift (ironically) for lifting up people's spirits. He can have fun when he wants to and is bold, brave, and kind. History Daeman Kane was born in Edniburgh, Scotland to Laila Kane and a mysterious man. Daeman had a harsh time in school, for his name sounded a lot like the English word, "demon" or "daemon". To advert harsh treatment, Daeman took on the nick name Brutus for the rest of his years. For the longest time, Daeman knew not who his father was until his 16th birthday. Hades revealed himself to Daeman in a dream and gave him a pet wolf named Lykos, a son of Cerberus. He told Daeman to redeem the children of Hades, and do something good for the world. For a year, Daeman saved lives around the world under the alias, "The Daemon". For his loyalty and servitude to his father, the Fury, Alecto, visited Daeman on his 17th birthday and gifted him with what would soon become his prized weapons: Fire and Web. Before the start of The Genesis League he was sent to boarding school in Rome, Italy by his mother. Abilities & Powers Daeman has a VERY special ability known as Dogface. Dogface allows Daeman to access his inner demigod core to undergo what Hades calls a "Cerberus Transformation". This means, in the long-run, that Daeman becomes a "werewolf" as humans would say. This power is limited, however, as it requires a ton of energy to use. Therefore, Daeman keeps it hidden unless he is in a stick situation. Daeman also has the power of Shadow Manipulation. It is weak, in the sense that he has not mastered it. He can control parts and pieces of shadows in order to hide himself from enemy eyes. Daeman also has a unique companion known as Lykos. Lykos is a wolf son of Cerberus, the three-headed watchdog of the Underworld. Lykos is a natural born shapeshifter, meaning he can reduce or increase his size. Lykos can transform into 5 different forms, each with their own unique ability. Sadly, however, only 1 form can be used a day. Weapons & Equipment 'Fire and Web: '''Brutus wears a pair of dual gauntlets known as Fire and Web. They were given to him by the Fury, Alecto, in return for his servitude and loyalty to his father, Hades. The left gauntlet, Fire, can spew Greek fire (green, acidic-like flame). The right one howerver, is named Web for a reason. Not only can it shoot weaves of thread as sharp as steel out from it's palms and knuckles, but it can also summon hordes of spiders to his command. The Genesis League'' Other Stats Weight: 143 lbs Blood Type: Black Blood Fears: Cats, Loosing all 5 of his senses Trivia *Daeman's name sounds like the English pronunciation of demon, which is "daemon". Category:Bladewood 2.0 Category:The Genesis League